


Why don't you rescue me ?

by Sambergswhore



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergswhore/pseuds/Sambergswhore
Summary: Jake Peralta has been hung up on Amy Santiag for far too long, but when he finally gets a girlfriend, Amy tries her best to prove that Sophia is not who he thinks she is.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Why don't you rescue me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic so please be nice!! I've been writing this for months now and I just got to finish it thanks to quarantine. It's 7 am and I did not sleep because I've been writing the entire night so pls ignore any mistakes I'll proofread this after I get some sleep. I hope you guys like it!!  
> Also a special thanks to my hoes Angel and Yashi who bullied me into finishing this I love u bitches <3

Everything reminds him of her. Everything, every case, every joke, every object. It's like everything in his life is tainted with a memory of her. When he is not working, or thinking about work his mind just kind of repeats her name over and over, like a song that has been stuck in his mind for months now, and no other song comes even close to taking its place. "Amy" is the first thing he thinks about in the morning, and the last thing he remembers before he drifts asleep at night.

He can't remember when his life became this predictable routine. When his eyes changed the filter from friendship to "Romantic Stylez", but he does remember how it happened,  
FEAR was the major factor in this change. It was the only feeling that finally made him snap out of his denial and admit what Charles and Terry have been telling him since the bet but he was too scared to see. The fear he felt before going undercover, the fear of dying. But mostly the fear of never seeing her again, the fear of something happening to him without her knowing his feelings for her. And so he did, tell her.

But now he is back in Brooklyn, safe and sound, and as soon as he first saw her every inch of his body was telling him to go back to denying his feelings, so he told her that everything he had said was just him freaking out before going undercover. But of course, as always, he had an epiphany, while trying to catch Freddy Maliardi with Charles, like the ones in those sappy love stories.

"I don't want to hold anything back" he confessed to her as he explained to a very confused Amy that he did in fact, have feelings for her, and of course she sweetly reminded him that she was still with teddy and that nothing will happen between them, and to try and stop the awkwardness jake made a "title of your sex tape" joke which helped them go right back to their banter.

Ugh, Teddy, he disliked him for the sole purpose that he was Amy's boyfriend. He hated to admit it but teddy was good for her he was in a way her match they were similar, despite the pilsners obsession teddy had, but he seemed like Amy's type although Amy was fun and interesting and teddy was kind of boring he could see them working out. Unlike him and Amy, they were polar opposites and he didn't believe that "opposites attract" bullshit. He knew he would just drive her crazy with his childish behaviors and his unorganized mess of a life. They were GREAT partners but outside of solving cases he can't see their chemistry going any further and it killed him to admit it. 

The next couple of days Jake woke up every morning motivated to do his best to get over Amy because at this point it was starting to get depressing. he went on a date with rosa's friend but she turned out to be more closed off than Rosa and he went on multiple other dates but none of them went further than that, but luckily the eve of the trial of one of his suspects he met this girl, Sophia, at the bar, she was amazing they spend the night eating the hottest chicken wings and even though he embarrassed himself because he can't handle spice, he turns into a sweating mess and his faces turns all red and he forgets how to breathe, he had fun. Instead of laughing at him and how stupid he looked she was too busy trying to get herself to stop tearing up from the spicy wings. They went to her place watched die hard which instantly made Jake like her, after the "sexy-times" as jake calls it they tried to play ping pong but failed because they didn't have the material. But it was the most fun jake has had in a long time and he for sure was going to call her back for a second date. She was his chance to get over Amy and he did not want to let her go.

Then came the surprise. Sophia was a lawyer and he hated lawyers, he was a cop so of course, he did. they let the bad guys walk free without being punished for what they did. and she was representing his suspect so she was basically the enemy. But he still liked her and he did not want to let her stupid job come between them because he could see this working out, so after the trial, he asked her out for their second date.

______________________________________________

She’s a monster, a liar, or at least she feels like it. How dare she? Teddy is amazing. He’s organized, professional, responsible. But all she can think about is her co-worker, Jake. God, she doesn’t even know why? Well, he did tell her he liked her and then stormed off for months undercover before she could even reply to him.  
She was speechless. It’s not like she liked him back at the time, at first she was confused as to why someone like Jake could like someone like her, and then she started imagining how their first date would be and how different it would be than hers and teddy’s. then she found herself worried about him while he was undercover, what if he got hurt? he was still her friend she doesn’t want to lose him.

Now he’s back and she’s relieved that he’s safe and she can see him every day, and her mind can’t help but wonder what holding his hand feels like or what hugging him feels like. What his lips taste like? She can’t even be intimate with teddy anymore because the last time all she could think about was Jake’s name and the urge she had to scream it as she came.

The day Jake came back he had told her that he didn’t like her and it was just the fear of going undercover, and for some reason, she was disappointed instead of relieved but later that day he took that back and confessed his feelings again and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and do the responsible thing and remind him that she still had a boyfriend and that nothing could happen between them. She was in denial and she knew it but she just ignored it.

A few weeks went by and Jake was already with some girl named Sophia, she was okay with it, really she can’t expect him to wait for her. Why would he even wait? She might never be ready to be with him, and she was with teddy, she was happy…she is happy, right?

Sophia seemed great, Jake was happy and everything was good, that until Amy finally met Sophia. She could’ve sworn she has seen her before but every time she mentioned it Sophia brushed it off, and Amy just convinced herself she saw her in court or something like that she was a lawyer after all.

A few weeks passed and the squad was heading to Shaw’s to celebrate closing a case that has been open for years, Teddy, Sophia, and Kevin met the squad at the precinct so they could all go to Shaw’s together, but as they were just outside the precinct Sophia excused herself to go back because she had forgotten something on Jake’s desk and went back to get it, which reminded Amy that she had also forgotten her coat. As the elevator opened Amy found Sophia going through Jake’s desk, his files, drawers, and even went through Amy's desk. Amy was about to talk when she saw Sophia grab a file and open it.

“What are you doing?” Sophia jumped and put the file where it was. “Oh, Amy I was just looking for uh… this pen yes this” she said as she grabbed a random pen on Jake’s desk. “Okay… well, Jake is waiting for you so..” Amy replied awkwardly. “yeah, of course, see you later” Sophia blurted out as she made her way to the elevator, Amy waited until the elevator closed and went straight to the file Sophia was holding, she opened it and suddenly everything made sense. It was the file of Diego Perez, one of the criminals she and Jake put away he was one of the biggest drug dealers in New York and he did all sort of horrible thing he would get involved in mafia wars with the competition, and she remembers interviewing Sophia who refused to tell her where her brother was, that day Jake called in sick so that’s why he doesn’t remember her. Amy couldn’t believe her eyes, she had to tell Jake right now. 

She pulled out her phone and called him. “Jake hey I have something really important to tell you can you please come back to the precin-” she stopped as she heard Sophia’s voice “ Amy? Uh Jake is busy talking with Charles right now, I’m sure whatever it is you want to tell him could wait until tomorrow”. “ uh yeah sure of course”. 

Amy made her way to Shaw’s as fast as she could, as soon as she entered Teddy came running to her. “hey babe do you want to try my pilsner it’s really good, I’ve had one like this when I was in Canada but this one is a little stronger tha-” “ yeah that’s nice teddy uh have you seen Jake?” Amy cut him off. “Yeah, he’s over there talking with Charles” before he finished the sentence Amy was already gone.

“Jake, hey Jake come here” Amy called. “ What’s up Santiago, Woah why r u still sober? here I’ll buy you a drink, drunk Amy is my favorite” Jake was a little tipsy “no Jake I don’t want a drink just follow me” she said as she pulled him aside to talk to him. “Amy chill you should be having fun we deserve it today was stressful” Jake tried his best to remain serious but the alcohol in his system made it harder, “Jake I don’t think Sophia is who she says she is” Jake suddenly straightened his posture and looked confused. “What do you mean Amy?” he always tends to call her by her first name when it gets too serious, “when I went to get my coat I caught her going through our desks…” Amy said looking him in the eyes. “ what? She was probably just looking for whatever she forgot” Jake shrugged as if it were obvious, “no Jake and then she was searching for a file.. the Diego Perez file”.  
“ Amy please not everyone with the same last name is related…you know just say you don’t like her, out of everyone here you were the one I trusted to not judge her” Jake said in a disappointed tone and stormed off, “ no Jake wait” she tried to hold him back but he was long gone.

That night Amy could barely sleep she had ditched teddy coming up with an excuse, maybe Jake was right, maybe she was just overreacting, but how could you blame her? Sophia was acting suspicious but she was willing to let it go for the sake of her friendship with Jake that mattered to her more than she cared to admit. 

The next day Amy made sure to apologize to Jake, she got to the precinct before him as usual with two coffees and a doughnut from him, she put them on his desk for him to find when he arrives. When Jake steps out of the elevator Amy waits for him to get to his desk before she gets closer “hey?” which came out more like a question, Jake just nods at her with a forced smile before his eyes come across the coffee and the doughnut, he then turns to look at her, “sorry for last night I was really stressed and I overreacted” she says with an apologetic smile. “ it’s okay I can’t stay mad at you anyway” Jake smiled at her and proceeded to take a bite of his doughnut and moan “ thank u for the coffee and doughnut” he says taking a sip of his coffee, “it’s the least I could do”.

___________________________________________

Two months passed and Amy was still stuck with teddy, she didn’t want to break up with him especially that now Jake is with Sophia, god he keeps talking about her and how awesome she is and it makes Amy feel like shit, she was supposed to be her, the girl that makes Jake feel that way and she knows she shouldn’t think that because she’s with teddy but she can’t control it. Sophia was acting weird with Amy she would avoid her at all cost and as much as Amy wanted to stay chill and trust Jake’s girlfriend she just couldn’t, especially after a specific incident. 

The squad was invited to an NYPD party and Jake brought Sophia as his plus one, everything was good until Amy excused herself to go to the lady’s room to get away from teddy because he was starting to embarrass her. While she was hiding in a stall looking through her phone she heard someone come in, at first she ignored it but then she heard their voice and it was Sophia talking on the phone to someone, “Hey I’m busy right now” Sophia said to the person at the other end of the call. “ look stop rushing me I said I will do the job just not now I still have to win their trust” Amy was confused and tried to stay calm to hear the rest. “you want to know what’s taking long? It’s that bitch Amy she almost ruined everything at first I can’t take that risk okay?” Amy was about to get out and defend herself when she heard Sophia talk again “ I know he’s my brother too and I want to take revenge on Jake and Amy, Ian I promise I will get it done okay? I got to go now bye talk to you later” Amy was shocked but at the same time her brain was screaming “ I KNEW IT”. 

She didn’t know what to do, of course, Jake wouldn’t believe her without proof WAIT she could tell Rosa she would help her! She immediately ran out of the bathroom and went straights to Rosa, “Rosa I need help!” after Amy explained everything Rosa was speechless “ oh shit dude what should we do” Rosa asked “ I don’t know but we can’t act like it’s nothing I don’t Jake to get hurt” as Amy finished her sentence Rosa was smirking “Shut up he’s my friend” Amy blushed “ okay look I’m going to stay here and watch Sophia and you go to the precinct and look in the Perez case records for a certain Ian, she was talking to him and I remember his name from the case so there must be something about him okay?” Amy ordered as Rosa kept nodding “ okay call me if anything goes down” Rosa told her before she stormed off to the precinct.

Amy spent the rest of the night subtly following Sophia around the party and she saw her check her phone from time to time but nothing too suspicious, but at the end of the night everyone was having a group conversation and suddenly Sophia received a text and then told everyone that she had to go and that had work early tomorrow end then kissed Jake and left.

“Jake, aren’t you leaving too?” Amy asked him confused as to why they leaving together, “No I’m staying a little more with you guys” he replied. Shit, Amy had to follow Sophia, maybe she’s going to meet Ian. “ uh guys teddy and me should get going too we see you tomorrow!” Amy said as fast as she could to go follow Sophia.

Amy and Teddy got in Amy’s car and thankfully she could still see Sophia just getting in someone’s car, she started the car and followed them. “ Amy that was the wrong turn where are you going? Oh wait are you going to that place that only sells pilsners I told you about?” he said with excitement “shut the fuck up teddy I’m following Sophia” she couldn’t handle him anymore, “why are you following her?” he said furrowing his eyebrows. “because she’s acting suspicious and I heard her talk to someone on the phone they’re planning to hurt Jake” she said focusing on the road, “ oh I see” teddy whispered, “what” Amy turned to look at him briefly then looked back at the road, he opened his mouth just to close it back again, Amy just shrugged it off and kept her focus on Sophia.

Meanwhile, at the precinct Rosa was alone sitting in her desk looking through the Perez files when she heard the elevator open, it was jake. She closed the file as fast as possible.  
“ Rosa? What are you doing here? I came to get the rest of the Williams files to work at home” he slowly made his way to her desk, “ uh I was just looking through…” she stopped when he got close enough to read the name of the file. 

“rosa why are you looking through the Perez file it has been closed years ago,” he asked confused before the realization hit him, he suddenly looked at her with anger in his eyes and tightened his jaw. 

“Amy put you up to this, didn’t she? Oh my god, thanks a lot rosa” he said as he stormed off.

Amy, on the other hand, went back home after Sophia was dropped off at her place and she finally saw the Uber sticker on the car she was in, she was too tired to drop teddy back at his place so she decided to let him stay over. Just as she was about to go to sleep to avoid spending time with teddy when she heard a knock on her door. She opened to door to find a very angry jake standing on the other side.

“Jake! What are you doing here? Is everything oka-” before she could even finish talking he cut her off. “ Amy look me in the eyes and please tell me you’re not still trying to prove that Sophia is from the Perez family,” he asked her looking straight into her eyes and standing close to her. Too close.

Amy kept eye contact for a few seconds before looking away, but Jake understood. “ Jesus fucking Christ Amy” he screamed and punched the wall which made Amy jump a little.  
“jake please just hear me out I can explain” she begged and unconsciously held his hand but he stepped back. “ you know what no Amy I’m sick of this, I’ve been waiting for you for so long, I wanted you so bad and as soon as I get a girlfriend you do your best to break us up, you had your chance Amy but now I’m in a relationship and so are you..jus- just stay away from me and Sophia” jake whispered the last part.

“ so that’s why you followed Sophia,” teddy asked. “ you followed her?” jake screamed “ you know what I’m done bye” he finally said as he stormed off.

“Amy I’m going to go too,” teddy told her as he got his stuff together. “Teddy” Amy said quietly with tears in her eyes. “you obviously like him, I’ve tried everything to get you to look at me the way you look at him I did everything I could but I’m tired Amy, I’m so tired of competing with him and I shouldn’t have to, I think we should break up…” Amy just sat there on her couch quietly crying and honestly it wasn’t even because of teddy, she has never seen jake so angry less alone angry at her. 

She didn’t sleep much that night between crying and debating whether she should call him. By the time morning came she decided to stop the ‘investigation’ on Sophia even if that phone call was a confirmation she believed that jake is smart enough to stop Sophia if she were to do anything. So she just forgot about it brushed it off when rosa brought it up.

_____________________________________________

Two weeks later the tension between Jake and Amy was still strong and they would rarely talk, Jake tried as hard as he could to avoid bringing Sophia to any meeting to avoid any kind of problem, as much as he wants to hate Amy he just can’t. A part of him was screaming at him to at least consider what Amy told him about Sophia but he kept telling himself that Sophia is his girlfriend and that he should trust her. 

Amy, on the other hand, was miserable, she was exhausted, and watching Jake be happy with Sophia made it even harder for her, who is she kidding? She definitely likes Jake. She can’t help but hate Sophia not only because she knew she wasn’t who she said she was but also because she got to sleep next to Jake at night, she goy to watch him be excited about those dumb movies of his, she got to hold his hand, she got to kiss him good morning and good night.

Jake was starting to fall in love with Sophia and it was killing Amy, she could do nothing about it. Well, she did start drinking a lot the number of cigarettes she smoked doubled, she would stay at work later than everyone else. It was all she could do to help distract herself from feeling the pain.

One night as Amy was stumbling from the precinct elevator through the parking lot to her car, late at night, the parking was deserted and she was way too tired to focus on anything. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth and nose she tried to fight it but soon enough everything was dark as her body gave up.

_________________________________

Jake got to the precinct early that day he was excited to go undercover with Charles but as soon as he came in he was surprised to find Amy’s desk empty, he brushed it off quickly assuming she was late at the bank and went to get ready and dressed to go with Charles to the bar they were gonna confront their perp in. Jake also noticed Amy’s car parked in her usual space when he and Charles were headed to the sergeant's minivan that they would be driving, which made him confused because why would her car be here already while Amy didn’t come to the office yet, but then Charles distracted him and they left.

They bust was smooth and Jake was so proud because he has been chasing this perp for months and he finally got him. But as he and Charles entered the office everyone was running around and it was chaos, they made their way to the captain’s office to find the entire squad there except Amy.

“Peralta! You’re here finally!” Terry nearly screamed, “wh- what’s going on?” Jake asked, to be honest, he already knew what was going on but he hoped he was wrong he prayed he was just being paranoid. “it’s Santiago, she didn’t show up this morning to work so I called her to ask if she was okay, but she wouldn’t answer, do Diaz drove to her place and once again she wouldn’t answer the door so Rosa kicked the door down but Amy was not there either, and her car is still in the parking garage it wasn’t moved since last night, and we also tried tracking her down but her phone signal is not working …something must’ve happened to her” Captain Holt said a fast as he could, Jake was speechless, he was terrified, she has to be okay, nothing bad can happen to her, he refuses to let her get hurt. 

“ Captain I checked the surveillance tapes and… a man dressed in black drugged detective Santiago and kidnapped her, we tracked the license plate it was from New Jersey but that’s all we got” A uniform officer announced as Jake’s body got tense he directly grabbed his phone to call Sophia to tell her he can’t make it to lunch, the phone kept ringing but she wouldn’t pick up, and then he received a text from her saying ‘Jake I can’t talk right now I’m in court’.

Earlier this morning Jake went to check the time on Sophia’s phone and read a text from an unknown number saying ‘it’s all handled just get here right now’ and quickly after Sophia ran out his apartment in a hoodie and jeans, there was no way she went to court dressed like that, so he decided to call her boss and he was right she had taken the day off. It hit Jake all at once, Amy was right all along, and he was sure Amy is gone because of Sophia.

“IT'S SOPHIA” Jake yelled as he ran to Holt’s office with files in his hands, “what do you mean Peralta?” Holt asked him with a confused look on his face as the rest of the squad made their way to the office.

“ Amy tried to warn me but I thought she was overreacting” he opened the file in his hand and put in on the desk “ Sophia is Diego Perez’s sister, Amy and I put him away for life and then months later Sophia came into my life out of nowhere, it has to be a revenge plan on something I just don’t know how they pulled it off” his brain was trying to think as he massaged his forehead.

“But I do!” Rosa whispered as she sprinted off to her desk got a file, everyone followed her, she opened the file and shoved it into Jake’s arms “do you remember that NYPD party we all went to like 3 weeks ago? Amy had overheard Sophia talking on the phone to someone in the bathroom and you’re right they want revenge for Diego, anyway that night Amy sent me here to look through the Perez files and I found out that Diego got divorced before going to prison, he was married to a certain Ian Wilson who lives currently in New Jersey and when I checked with the prison Diego is in they told me that Ian still visited and that they’re still together, now we just have to know where in new jersey they coul-” 

Rosa got cut off by Jake’s phone ringing “ hello?” it was an unknown number “ Jake!” Amy whispered through sobs “Ames! Are you okay wait we’re gonna track where you are” Jake waved his hand around to tell the squad the start tracking the phone call, his heart broke when he heard her sob again “I’m scared Jake” she managed to get out through cries “got the address” Charles yelled as the entire squad ran off to get their gears and then headed to the police van to go to Amy.

“Ames we know where you are we will be right there please hold on you’re so strong! are you alone now?” he asked while putting on his gear “they locked me in a room alone I just woke up and I called you from the burner phone I always keep in my bra in case of emergencies” she calmed down a little now “Ames you were right I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you, I was so blind this is all because of me I promise you I won’t let anyone hurt you” Jake had now tears in his eyes “I hear someone coming I gotta go please hurry Jake” she cried out and hung up “no wait,” he said in a failed attempt to hear her voice just one more time, and then punched the wall of the van in anger. 

His fist hurt, his heart ached knowing that this is all his fault, his eyes were red from holding back tears, his mind raced and wandered off to dark thoughts that told him that Amy was probably dead right now, what is his life without her, he would never forgive himself, she lit up his world, he can’t imagine a life without her laughter that he caused with his stupid puns, without the light punches she’d give him whenever he’d made fun of her, or a life without the look she would give him when he was being sincere and he complimented her, how her eyes shine and her smile was so bright it could light up the entirety of New York City. She has to know how he feels about her, he can’t lose her. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden stop of the vehicle, Jake immediately got off regardless of his colleagues calling after him, he had tunnel vision he didn’t care about anything anymore, all he cared about was Amy.

It was dark now and Jake entered the building without any noise Rosa and Terry we close behind him, they made their way up the stairs and a voice caught Jake’s attention, it was Sophia, it’s them, they’re here. Jake turned around and gestured to Rosa and Terry that he found them, they joined him at the door or then Terry kicked the door open as Rosa and Jake entered with their guns ready.

“NYPD get on the floor” Rosa yelled as they made their way in, Terry got the big guy who they assumed was Ian and Rosa got Sophia and as they handcuffed them Jake made his way to Sophia “WHERE IS AMY? WHERE IS SHE?” he yelled at Sophia he was so angry he could beat her up right there and then for what she did but Amy was more important now, Sophia looked in the direction of a door and Jake immediately ran towards the room.

He kicked the door down to found Amy tied up of a chair “Ames” he let out a sigh of relieve as he was her alive but his heart ached at the sight in front of him her clothes were dirty her hair was messy she cut all over he arm and her beautiful cheeks were stained with tears and her mouth was covered with tape.

He rushed towards her as tears started streaming down his face “I’m here now you’re okay” he said as he opened the knots around her ankles and her wrists and then removed the piece of tape on her mouth and then she collapsed in his arms crying and he held her tight to his chest as she dug her nails in his arms.

“I thought was going to die” her face was muffled by the fabric of his shirt, “I would never let that happen I swear” he replied as he passed his hair through her hair “I’m so sorry Amy this is my fault I should’ve believed you but I was so dumb” he was now full-on crying.

She looked up at him and wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb “it’s okay Jake you didn’t know they tricked you” he put both his hands on her cheeks “I should’ve known anyway now look what they did to you” his hands moved to the cuts on her arm, “Jake I’m okay I’m alive please just take me home right now” he helped her up gently and put her arm around his neck as he picked her up.

_________________________________________________________

Later that night after Amy got her cuts cleaned off and treated Jake took Amy home, and helped her up the stairs and into her house. “do you need anything else?” Jake asked as he put her down on the couch “no thank you I’m good” she smiled at him politely. “well I guess I’m gonna head home them, call me if you need anything okay?” he smiled back and turned to leave. 

“Jake? Can you please stay with me I don’t want to be alone right now” she blurted out without thinking, he turned, looked at her and smiled “ yeah, of course, I’ll just go get a change of clothes and buy us dinner I’ll be back in 10” he said and she nodded and watched him leave.

While Jake was out Amy decided to take a shower and wear something more comfortable, she decided on her NYPD hoodie and shorts. While she was brushing her head she hears a knock of the door and went to let Jake in. 

“ I got Perogies, potato pancakes and hot chocolate” he barged in and headed to her kitchen with his hands full or take out bags, he was now in joggers and matching NYPD hoodie, “your favorite” he called out and smiled at her with his goofy smile that she loves so much, “ugh I’m so hungry I haven’t eaten since last night when-” he gave her an apologetic smile before she could even finish the sentence. “Jake I’m safe now you have nothing to worry about okay?” he smiled a nodded.

They put on one of Amy’s favorite romcoms (it was one of Jake’s favorites too but he wasn’t going to tell her), they just finished eating and Jake insisted she should rest while he washed the dishes.

They were now sitting on the couch watching the tv in comfortable silence when Jake spoke, “Ames?” he asked. “ mhm?” she replied mindlessly, “ I know you don’t want me to apologize but I feel like I should, I should have trusted you, but I was so mad at you because I thought you were just trying to break me and Sophia up, I just…when you were in danger all I could think about was how if anything happened to you I would have been my fault and I can’t live with that, I can’t think of my life without you, I wished it was me instead of you” he had tears streaming down his face now and so did she. 

Amy then roughly grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips on his. It was everything they’d had imagined, sweet, gentle, messy, sloppy just like their relationship, Jake put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

After a minute or so they pulled away and stared at each other with tears on their cheeks and swollen lips and Jake let out a laugh which made Amy start giggling uncontrollably and lead to them laughing at themselves for about five minutes.

When their laughter died down they were still holding onto each other and smiling like idiots. “it’s okay this time it was my turn to be in danger for us to be together next time it’ll be your turn” she joked and intertwined their finger.

“I would do it in a heartbeat” he smiles at her “and next time, why don’t you rescue me?” he added.

“oh, I’d rescue you, don’t worry” she answered before crashing their lips together in a long heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! if so leave kudos and comment if you have any suggestions! thank you guys <3.


End file.
